Skeletal Dragon
Sometimes, a dragon’s power is so great that it is present even after death; if this is the case, then a Skeletal Dragon is born. Often, this reincarnation of sorts causes the Dragon to lose its knowledge, personality, and ordinary powers, but in return gains access to a dark, otherworldly power; they are terrifyingly durable and are capable of taking immense punishment without falling. Not all Skeletal Dragons are crafted by accident however. Some dragons deliberately sacrifice their lifeforce in dark rituals to become these horrible creatures of Darkness. Since they do not reproduce like ordinary demons, Skeletal Dragons are quite rare. Luckily, despite their power, they are quite slow, so escaping from one should be relatively easy. REQUIREMENTS Dragon, Holy Dragon, or Serpent Feats: Toughness, Improved toughness, Dragon's Health Special: Must have recently died and must take part in the rituals of the Skeletal Dragon, which costs 5,000 hl. Hit die: d12 Skills: The creature's class skills (and the key ability for each skill) are Bluff (Cha), Craft (Int), Diplomacy (Int), Knowledge Arcana (Int), Knowledge (Religion)(Int), Fly (Dex), Climb (Str), Intimidate (Cha), Martial knowledge (Physical monster weapon) (Int) Skill Ranks per Level: 2 + Int modifier. Table: Skeletal Dragon Evilties: You add the Skeletal Dragon evilties to your list of class evilties. Race: When becoming a Skeletal Dragon, you nearly become a new race all together. As such, you gain the bonuses listed below. Type: Changes to Undead, you lose your constitution modifier and instead use your charisma modifier for hit points. In addition, the bonuses to constitution you gained from leveling up as a dragon become bonuses to your Charisma. +4 Charisma. -2 Dexterity Flight: You lose your ability to fly +4 to Intimidate Though Skeletal Dragons are undead, they are not immune to Mind effecting, Paralysis, and stunning effects, instead they gain a +4 bonus on saves against them. Magichange: Regardless of what you possessed before, you now magichange into a large Greataxe or a Lance. Though you can still utilize other magichange techniques in this form, you cannot gain any from your previous class. Techniques readied At every level other than 2nd and 8th, the Skeletal Dragon gains techniques as if he had leveled up in his previous class. However he only gains the number of techniques readied, he must choose techniques from the new Skeletal Dragon technique list located below. Skeletal Dragons can take Monster techniques Marked with a (**), whenever they level up instead of having to wait to gain a monster technique. The Skeletal Dragon uses whatever bonus the creature before it used to determine it's saving throws, however if it's strength score is higher than the normal relevant score, it uses it instead. Large Skeletal Dragon Great Axe Two Handed Melee weapon Damage: 3d6 or monster weapon, whichever is higher. Critical: x3 Damage Type: Slashing Weight: 12 lbs. Large Skeletal Dragon Lance Longbow Damage: 2d6 or damage of monster weapon, whichever is higher Critical: 20 x3 Damage Type: Piercing Weight: 10 lbs. Monster Weapon: You now deal x3 damage on a critical hit, if you did before, this stays the same. Ability Boost The Skeletal Dragon gains bonuses to it's Strength and Charisma at levels 2, 6, and 10. The Skeletal Dragon does not gain the ability bonuses from it's previous class. Damage Reduction At 2nd, 5th, and 9th level the Skeletal Dragon gains Damage Reduction overcome by nothing to display it's vast power and dense body. Natural armor Skeletal Dragons gain natural armor bonuses equal to those listed on the table above. Skeletal Dragon (Su) At 1st level, you become a skeletal Dragon. As a skeletal dragon you have become Undead and are at the lowest rank of Undead Dragon. As a skeletal dragon you deal an additional 1d6 negative energy damage on every attack. This can be suppressed if you wish. Death Dragon (Su) At 3rd level you have learned to access more of your powers over undeath. A number of times per day equal to 3+your Charisma modifier As a standard action, you can touch an undead creature (Including yourself) and infuse it with negative energy. It gains a +1 profane bonus on all attack rolls and saving throws, as well as 1 temporary hit point per Hit Die and a +2 bonus to its turn resistance. The bonus on attack rolls and saving throws increases by +1 for every 2 Skeletal Dragon levels you possess. These bonuses last for a number of rounds equal to your Skeletal Dragon level (minimum 1 round). The bonuses and temporary hit points are immediately dispelled if the creature is within the area of a consecrate spell. Curse Dragon (Su) At 4th level The Skeletal Dragon has harnessed it's power and has learned to bestow deadly curses on it's enemies. a number of times per day equal to 3+charisma modifier the Curse dragon can add the effects of a bestow curse spell to an attack as a swift action. The Save DC of this curse is 10+ Skeletal Dragon's level + Strength modifier. In addition, the Dragon learns the powers of life and death. you gain blindsight to a range of 10 feet for a number of rounds per day equal to your skeletal dragon level. This ability only allows you to detect living creatures and undead creatures. This sight also tells you whether a creature is living or undead. Constructs and other creatures that are neither living nor undead cannot be seen with this ability. Mystic Dragon (Su) At 7th level the Dragon remembers some of the secrets it learned beyond the veil of Death. Your life sight increases by 10 feet. The Skeletal Dragon also gains an aura of fear. Creatures of less HD than the Skeletal Dragon in a 60-foot radius that look at the Skeletal Dragon must succeed on a Will save or become frightened. Creatures with the same hit dice or more must succeed at a Will save or be shaken for a number of rounds equal to your Skeletal Dragon Levels. A creature that successfully saves cannot be affected again by the same lich's aura for 24 hours. This is a mind-affecting fear effect. The Save DC is 10+ Skeletal Dragon level +strength modifier. This aura can be activated as a free action and can be used a number of rounds per day equal to your Skeletal Dragon level. Dark Dragon (Su) At 8th You have reached the point where most Skeletal Dragons end their journey. Becoming a Dark Dragon means you have embraced the darkness of the abyss and have become a powerful undead beast. Stepping further into the void will grant immense power, however getting to that point can be very deadly as well. You have learned to master death and as such you can cause a swarm of skeletal arms to burst from the ground to rip and tear at your foes. The skeletal arms erupt from the ground in a 20-foot-radius burst. Anyone in this area takes 2d6 points of slashing damage per Skeletal Dragon level. Those caught in the area receive a Reflex save for half damage. Those who fail the save are unable to move for 1 round. The DC of this save is equal to 10 + your Skeletal Dragon level + your Strength modifier. The skeletal arms disappear after 1 round. This can be used once per day. This power has a range of 60 feet. Hell Dragon (Su) At 10th level, you have almost done it. You must undergo a ritual that takes 10 days and costs 5,000 hl, in this ritual you must subject yourself to positive energy damage repeatedly as you attempt to remember the full extent of secrets from beyond death. You must succeed in a successful will save DC: 15 that increases by +1 for each day. If you fail 4 or more saving throws, you are set back to 1/2 exp to get to this level and cannot attempt the ritual again until atoned by a high level Shinigami. If you succeed then congratulations You have achieved the title of Hell Dragon. You gain Turn resistance +2 and Positive energy resistance 5. You are also considered to be the center of a permanent desecration spell. At the start of every day you can choose to sacrifice 1,000 hl and a silver holy symbol to treat yourself as an altar for the purposes of increasing the effectiveness of Desecration. (Note the profane bonus will not stack with any other profane bonus). Finally, once per day, when a creature would slay you, you can reform the next round, 20 feet away with a number of hitpoints equal to your Charisma modifier. Skeletal Dragon Techniques 1st—'cause fear, Crafter's Curse, Ill Omen, '''2nd—'Command Undead, Mage armor, death knell, Feast of Ashes '3rd—'animate dead, Cup of Dust, Bestow Curse, Blindness/Deafness, **Smelly Breath, **Crusher Bones (MC) '''4th— Animate Dead, arcane eye, black tentacles, inflict serious wounds, death ward, Greater Brand, **Curse Breath 5th—'''Inflict Critical Wounds, Rest eternal, slay living, **Long Horn Fang, **Hatred Bite '''6th— Antilife Shell , Harm, Geas, create undead, Major Curse, **Darkness Breath, '7th—'destruction, **Homing Curse, **Living Fossil, (MC)**Grudge Basher (MC) '8th—'create greater undead, **Corpse Costume (MC) '9th—'Mass Inflict Critical Wounds, wail of the banshee.**Grand Darkness Breath, **Undead Strike